


Seven Minutes

by bisexualdolphin



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Love Bites, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdolphin/pseuds/bisexualdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Could you write a fic where Beca and Chloe are in a game of truth or dare then someone dares them to go in a closet for like five minutes? (You can take it from there and it could be smutty or whatever) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

They were gathered in a circle sat in the center of the living room, passing around a huge bowl of popcorn. It was their monthly sleepover party, where they gathered in a big room with their sleeping bags and snacks and talked until the morning. Beca, of course, thought it to be a little ridiculous. Why sprain her back laying on the hard floor rather than sleep in her perfectly nice bed with memory foam on top. But even so, she actually really liked the sleepover nights, though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone. 

At the moment, Amy was shouting loud for everyone to “Shut up, aca-bitches! It’s time for truth or dare.” Half of the bellas broke into whooping excitedly, while the other half groaned, already planning how to get out of it. “Okay, here’s how it’ll work. I’ll put this bottle on the floor and we’ll go in a circle, each spinning it. Who ever it lands on, the person gets to truth or dare. Who’s ready?” She shouted.

Amy spun first. It landed on Cynthia Rose. “Truth or Dare, Cynthia Rose?”

“I guess I’ll go with truth.” 

“Alright. Here’s your question.” She paused to think about it for a moment. “Would you rather fuck a really old, nasty woman or make out with Ryan Gosling?”

“Aw shit. I knew I should have picked dare. There is no way I am about to answer that. Pass.”

Amy booed. “Fine. You can pass this time, but next time, you have to answer.” She said half serious. She looked at Stacie on her left and nudged her to spin the bottle.

Stacie gripped the bottle and spun. It went around the circle at least 9 times. It finally slowed down at Emily but didn’t stop yet. Next to Emily was Chloe and then Beca. It finally stopped directly in between Beca and Chloe. Looking at each other and then at Stacie, they both shrugged.

Stacie laughed. “Okay. I guess I get to ask the two of you. Truth or dare?” 

Beca sighed. “I guess I choose dare.” Chloe agreed.

“Alright.” Stacie said, grinning. I dare you two to go into Beca’s room for seven minutes in heaven.” She said, smiling wide.

“What on earth is that?” Beca asked.

Chloe sighed, turning to Beca. “She means we have to go in to your room and make out for seven minutes.”

Beca’s mouth turned into an ‘O’ shape. “But how will they know if we do it?”

“You’ll have to send us a picture of a kiss” Amy stated. Stacie nodded. 

“Come on, Beca. Let’s go.” Chloe said, reaching her hand out for Beca to grab. 

“But - but. I still don’t understand.” Beca said looking shocked. This had certainly never happened at any other sleepover she had ever been to. She reached out for the hand, mouth still hanging. They turned and walked up the stairs.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Stacie said, astonished that her plan was in motion.

“I can. Those two would never turn down a chance to make out with each other.” Amy turned her head towards the stairs and called out, “And we’ll be timing it so don’t think about coming out before seven minutes.” She heard Chloe call out a soft “Okay.”

Chloe turned the knob to Beca’s door, pushing it open. She held it for Beca and they both stepped in. After a moment, Beca opened her mouth.

“Wait. Are we actually going to make out? Because I am really confused.”

“Well, we don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable or don’t want to. I don’t want to do anything that would ruin our friendship.” 

“Oh. Well, that’s very considerate, but don’t worry about me. I don’t think it’ll ruin anything.” She said, honestly.

“Okay. Good. Me neither.” Chloe responded. She nervously stepped toward Beca’s bed and sat down on the very edge. Beca walked over to her and sat down on her right.

“I guess we should do this then, huh?” Beca asked, a smile playing on her lips. Seeing this, Chloe chuckled and agreed. Beca tilted her head to the right, getting closer to Chloe. She brushed her nose against Chloe’s cheek feeling her soft skin. She brought her left hand around Chloe’s back, gently laying her on the bed. She leaned onto her, pressing her side into Chloe. She brought her lips to Chloe’s cheek and kissed her gently. Pressing warm lips onto even warner skin. She looked into Chloe’s eyes and felt her pulse quicken. She felt a hand wrap around the base of her skull and closed her eyes, kissing harder. She moved her lips to the left, getting closer to Chloe’s parted lips. She kissed the corner of her mouth and felt a soft squeeze on her neck, pulling her closer. Their lips touched fully and they both moaned. Beca felt Chloe lick her parted lips, begging for entry. She was, of course, granted access. As Chloe’s tongue explored Beca’s mouth, sending them both shivers down their spines, Beca carefully threw her left leg over Chloe’s waist, in effect, straddling her. She pulled away slightly just in time to see Chloe’s eyes open, her pupils full blown. 

“I think you’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever had the honor of looking at.” Beca said, not realizing her honesty. In response to the compliment, Chloe lifted her head and locked lips with Beca as another moan escaped her. Beca pushed her to the bed again gently, pulling away again. She moved her lips, tracing a line down to her jawline where she stopped. Chloe arched her neck up, revealing even smoother skin. Beca kissed her way down to Chloe’s pulse point, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. She wrapped her lips around her pulse and used her tongue to soothe the burning skin. She kissed her neck again, gently, already seeing the bruise forming. She pulled back for a moment to see Chloe’s lip in between her teeth, seemingly holding back a moan. Her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed. Beca moaned at the sight. She heard her name being moaned by Chloe, followed by, “Don’t stop.” So she didn’t, why would she want to miss another opportunity to hear her name being moaned by the object of her affection. She pushed her lips into Chloe’s again, capturing her bottom lip between hers. Beca’s hand moved from Chloe’s back to her stomach, resting on firm abs. Chloe’s back arched into her hand, craving more touch. She spread her fingers across ribs, moving upwards as Chloe’s moaning got loader and louder. She cupped Chloe’s bra, eliciting a sound greater than any she had heard before. Squeezing harder, she was rewarded with her name being moaned and a string of curses following. She moved her mouth down Chloe’s neck, reaching her collar bone, stopping to suck and nip and kiss. Neither had been more grateful of the low cut tank top Chloe was currently sporting. Moving further down, Beca got dangerously close to the blue bra Chloe was also wearing. She slowly licked and sucked at the spot. 

“Bec. Bec - oh fuck- Beca. Wait, let me just get this off. Beca sat up, Chloe following. She pulled her tank top over her head, exposing the firm abs Beca has just felt. Beca reached her hands behind Chloe’s back, silently asking the question. Chloe nodded frantically, zoning in on Beca’s pusle point. Chloe felt small, nimble hands slowly unclasp her bra as it fell down her arms. Bec took her own shirt and bra off as well. Chloe threw it off quickly, switching their positions. She laid Beca down, straddling her. She went straight to Beca’s neck, doing what Beca had just done to her. She sucked hard on her pulse point, purposefully creating a purple mark. She heard a string of curses whispered under Beca’s breath which made the feeling in her stomach tenfold. Still sucking at Beca’s pulse, she felt hands reach up to cup her breasts again and heard a moan of appreciation. At this, she kissed Beca’s mouth again, harder than before. She felt her own nipples harden as Beca moaned into her mouth. She cupped Beca’s breasts as well, toying with her nipples, hearing gasps of pleasure. Just as she was about to lower her mouth to Beca’s chest, she heard a knock on the door. She jumped off Beca, surprised at the noise. Beca had also jumped back and was in the corner on her bed. 

“Hey guys,” Emily said, “Amy told me to come get you because you still haven’t sent her a picot of the kiss and it’s been over ten minutes.” 

“Um. Okay, Em. Thanks.” Chloe yelled back.

She turned to Beca, cheeks still burning, chest still bare. She swallowed. “Um. So. That was - yeah. That was something.” 

“Uh huh.” Beca agreed nervously. Chloe laughed, causing Beca’s heart beat to immediately quicken. “We should uh- we should probably head back down.” She said, slighly disappointed their ‘session’ was over.

“Yeah yeah. Definitely, just as soon as I find my shirt.” Chloe said, looking across the room at it, along with her bra, laying on the floor. “Oh. There it is.” She said, walking over to them. 

They both got changed and walked to the door. 

“So.” Beca said before either turned the knob. “What did that mean?”

“It means…” Chloe began, “That you’re really good at that, and we should do it again. If you want to.”

“Oh, I definitely want to.” She said confirming her feelings. “You’re kinda perfect and I think I’m kinda in love with you.”

“Good. Because I’m kinda in love with you too.” Chloe responded.

“So do you think we should tell them that we kissed or…” Beca questioned.

Chloe giggled. “Considering that hickey the size of Texas I left on your neck, I’d be surprised if they didn’t figure it out.” Beca’s mouth dropped as she raced to a mirror. Mouth dropped, eyes wide, she started laughing until she couldn’t breathe. “I can’t believe you did that!” She said, wiping her eyes. “And besides, you have one too.”

“We match!” Chloe said excitedly as she held the door open for Beca. They walked down to the rest of the Bellas, hand in hand, awaiting the big responses they were sure they would receive.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is chloee-beale.tumblr.com if you're interested. i post more fics there.


End file.
